


Если бы я был соловьем, то спел бы песню о любви

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Light Femdom, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Диавалю по-детски обидно и грустно, что в новом прекрасном мире для него не нашлось места.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Если бы я был соловьем, то спел бы песню о любви

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Диаваль сидит нахохлившись на балконе и наблюдает за младенцем. Младенец красный, сморщенный, но тихий — его недавно покормили и он спит, едва слышно посапывая. Аврора качает люльку и напевает ту самую песню, что когда-то пела ей самой Малефисента. Диаваля она тоже убаюкивает и успокаивает, именно поэтому он сидит чуть поодаль и делает вид, будто всё в порядке.  
— Что случилось, милый? — Аврора воркует с младенцем или с ним? Будь Диаваль в облике человека, то поморщился бы или закатил глаза, не выросли ещё крылья, чтобы поучать его, ох, наглая девочка! Но он — безмолвный ворон и лишь топорщит перья сильнее, прячет голову под крылом.  
— Ох, вы снова поссорились.  
Для молодой мамы Аврора излишне проницательна. Может быть, у человеческих самок прорезается какое-то особое чутьё после того, как они снесут яйцо?  
«Мы не ссорились, — может ответить он, — мы всего лишь не сошлись во мнении относительно её новых… друзей».  
Ворону не сравниться в скорости, силе и стати с крылатыми воинами. Они все как на подбор красавцы, способные ворочать горы, ну ладно, не горы, но вырвать дерево с корнями из земли — плёвое дело, достаточно одного взмаха крыла. Они лечат, колдуют, танцуют и знают какие-то странные ритуалы, которым учат Малефисенту, не ведавшую доселе о своём роде, происхождении и связях. Рядом с ними Диаваль больше не выглядит ни полезным, ни важным. Какие там крылья — крылышки, словно у цыплёнка! Война между королевствами закончена, не нужно следить за границами, следить за Авророй, подле которой всегда есть кто-то из волшебного народца. Даже посох Малефисенты найдётся кому носить, за него среди мелюзги болотной постоянно идёт борьба.  
Диаваль не нужен, Диавалю по-детски обидно и грустно, что в новом прекрасном мире для него не нашлось места.  
— Ты ревнуешь, — шепчет Аврора ласково. Её лицо и волосы будто светятся от тайного знания, доступного только ей. Диавалю хочется клюнуть её в мягкое место, потому что кто дал ей право говорить столь… столь… правдивые вещи.  
— Тебе страшно, что она бросила и забыла тебя, хотя ты любишь её больше жизни.  
Улыбка на губах Авроры нежная и ласковая, а у Диаваля болит клюв. Как хорошо, что вороны не умеют плакать.  
— Но почему ты думаешь, что всё настолько плохо?  
Люлька качается сама по себе, окутанная зелёной магией; Аврора приближается к Диавалю, гладит его бока, вроде как щекочет, трогает клюв, лапы и перебирает перья на голове. Диаваль не вырывается и не пытается улететь, потому что ему правда нужен если не совет, то хотя бы отдушина, чтобы не сорваться в бессмысленной ярости на одного из крылатых. Он выставит себя идиотом перед Малефисентой и потеряет остатки уважения к самому себе.  
— Иногда стоит оглянуться по сторонам, — его щёлкают по лапе, он отскакивает, возмущённо каркает, и вдруг карканье переходит в недовольное шипение. Диаваль неловко сваливается с парапета, щурит слезящиеся глаза и замирает неподвижно, как всякая птица при виде хищника.  
— Не разбуди маленькое чудовище, — недовольно замечает Малефисента, выходя на свет и осматривая балкон вместе с Диавалем так же, как болота по утрам. Властно и довольно, потому что она любит свою землю и подданных, а значит, и Диаваля тоже? — Напридумывал себе ерунды. Иди сюда.  
Ослушаться приказа Диаваль не может и с трудом встаёт, чтобы хотя бы не ползти к хозяйке на коленях. Она ценит это и гладит его по щеке, отряхивает невидимую пылинку с одежды и зачем-то касается губами кончика носа.  
— Крёстная! — смех Авроры звенит колокольчиком. — Целуются совсем не так!  
— Да ну? — якобы удивляется Малефисента и щелчком пальцев превращает едва не потерявшего сознание Диаваля обратно в ворона. — Покажи.  
Аврора чмокает его в клюв и гладит по крылу.  
— Разве я сделала не так же? — Малефисента протягивает руку, подзывая к себе, Диаваль прыгает на плечо и чувствует боком тепло её щеки. Она наклоняет голову, придавливая его и заставляя согнуть лапы, но это самое откровенное и пронзительное проявление привязанности с того самого дня, как его превратили из обычной птицы в ручную.  
— Что ж, придётся немного потренироваться.  
Диаваль слишком поздно понимает, что Малефисента давно знала обо всём. Его пробирает до кончика хвоста страхом, стыдом и досадой.  
— Не дрожи, — велит Малефисента и прыгает в пропасть. Он до крови вцепляется когтями в её кожу, потому что если расправит крылья, то сломает их и больше не сможет летать. — Как я, по-твоему, могу обойтись без такого преданного слуги?  
«У тебя их теперь тысячи».  
— Мне нужен только один.  
В этом вся Малефисента — она скорее откусит себе язык, чем признается, что дорожит кем-то и не хочет терять близких. Даже слугой она называет его по старой памяти. Давно уже не гоняет, хотя могла бы. И в гнездо на дереве пускает, чего крылатым красавцам никогда не видать.  
— Если бы мне нужен был соловей, чтобы слушать сладкие песни, я бы завела себе такого, — говорит Малефисента тихо и веско, так, что её слушаешь не дыша. — Но зачем, если у меня уже есть ворчливый вредный ворон, который ради меня готов терпеть человеческий облик?  
Диаваль хрипло каркает, переступает по плечу ещё ближе, хотя ближе, кажется, невозможно, и смущённо прикусывает Малефисенте кончик носа.  
За это она не превращает его в блохастый коврик, и Диаваль считает это добрым знаком.


End file.
